This T32 Vascular Surgery Education and Research Training (VascTrain) Program is designed to train vascular surgery residents in the fundamentals of basic and clinical cardiovascular research. This will be accomplished using a training committee comprised of a principal trainer and a team of associate trainers in a closely supervised training program. The training scheme is based on interactions between the training committee and the trainee in the form of weekly training research sessions. The VascTrain Program is integrated into a Vascular Surgery residency program where all residents participate in a 2 year curriculum designed to provide research training. Funding for 3 positions is sought to support trainees who will enter the program after 3 years of vascular surgery or surgery residency. A few PhD post-doctoral fellows will be accepted into this program. The research areas of focus are based on cardiovascular diseases, its consequences and its treatments. General areas of investigation include the pathogenesis and treatment of intimal hyperplasia, tissue engineered autologous conduits, tissue ischemia induced angiogenesis and wound healing, computational analysis of aortic aneurysm progress and rupture, cardiovascular imaging, epidemiology of cardiovascular disease, and pharmacotherapeutics. The program introduces a multidisciplinary approach to vascular biology research and a dedicated approach to clinical/translational research.